STRUCTURE OF ERBIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring erbium (Er) is composed of 6 stable isotopes, Er-162, Er-164, Er-166, Er-167, Er-168, and Er-170 with Er-166 being the most abundant (33.503% natural abundance). 30 radioisotopes have been characterized with between 74 and 109 neutrons, or 142 to 177 nucleons, with the most stable being Er-169 with a half-life of 9.4 days, Er-172 with a half-life of 49.3 hours, Er-160 with a half-life of 28.58 hours, Er-165 with a half-life of 10.36 hours, and Er-171 with a half-life of 7.516 hours. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 3.5 hours, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 4 minutes. This element also has 13 meta states. The primary decay mode before the most abundant stable isotope, Er-166, is electron capture, and the primary mode after is beta decay. The primary decay products before Er-166 are holmium isotopes, and the primary products after are thulium isotopes. The core of erbium , the Er-136, with 68 protons and 68 neutrons (even number) forms a structure of high symmetry giving 6 stable isotopes. In general, since the additional p68n68 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Er-134 (core) has S =0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins . Note that two horizontal squares of opposite spins like the -HSQ and +HSQ exist under and over the structure of the six planes. They give also S = 0, because the two deuterons of -HSQ have S = -2 and the two deuterons of the +HSQ have S = +2. Of course a number of protons of such a core form blank positions able to receive 34 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions in the heavier stable Er-170. Under this condition the stable Er-170 with S = 0 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins. On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the stable nuclide (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Er-142, Er-144, Er-146, Er-148, Er-150, Er-152, Er-154, Er-156, Er-158, Er-160, Er-162, Er-164, Er-166, Er-168, Er-170, Er-172, Er-174 AND Er-176 WITH S =0 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides with even number of extra neutrons you must read my STRUCTURE OF Er-162 . In this group the structure of the unstable nuclides is based on the structure of Er-136 (core) with S =0. For example the unstable Er-160 with S =0 has 24 extra neutrons of opposite spins. These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Er-162, Er-164, Er-166, Er-168, and ER-170 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Er-172 with S=0 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Er-170 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Er-145, Er-147, Er-149, Er-157, Er-159, Er-161, Er-169 AND Er-177' Similarly the structure of the above nuclides having odd number of extra neutrons is based on the same structure of Er-136 (core) with S = 0. For example the unstable Er-145 with S =+1/2 of 9 extra neutrons has 5 extra neutrons of positive spins and 4 etra neutrons of negative spins, while the Er-177 with S =-1/2 of 41 extra neutrons has 20extra neutrons of positive spins and 21 extra neutrons of negative spins. STRUCTURE OF Er-167 AND Er-175 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must read my STRUCTURE OF Er-167 . Such nuclides of odd number of extra neutrons are based on the structure of Er-136 (core) having S = +2 because one deuteron of the -HSQ changes the spin from S = -1 to S= +1 giving S = +2. Particularly it goes to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up square. Under this condition the stable Er-167 with S = +7/2 of 31 extra neutrons has 17 extra neutrons of positive spins and 14 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 17(+1/2) + 14(-1/2) = +7/2 Whereas the unstable Er-175 with S = +9/2 of 39 extra neutrons has 22 extra neutrons of positive spins and 17 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 22(+1/2) + 17(-1/2) = +9/2 Here the 8 more extra neutrons than those of the stable Er-167 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Er-143, Er-151, Er-153, ER-155, Er-163, Er-165, Er-171 AND Er-173 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of the above nuclides is based on another structure of Er-136 (core) having S = -4, because the two deuterons of the +HSQ change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. Particularly they go to -HSQ for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down square. Under this new condition the unstable Er-165 with S =-5/2 of 29 extra neutrons has 16 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 16(+1/2) + 13(-1/2) = -5/2 Whereas the Er-173 with S = -7/2 of 37 extra neutrons has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 18 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 19(+1/2) + 18(-1/2) = - 7/2 Here the 3 more extra neutrons than those of the stable Er-170 (in the absence of blank positions ) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts